Freedom
by Onmyuji
Summary: Si tenía la certeza de que no le quedaba nada más al volver a su amo, al menos se encargaría de disfrutar de esa libertad que le quedaba por delante. ¡Primer fic de la pareja en español! [¡Regalito para Agatha Romaniev por su cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

¡Hola! Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar de dónde vengo yo haciendo semejante crack XD. Todo comienza en un concurso para el foro ¡Siéntate! (del cual, Agatha es moderadora). Inicialmente no pensaba participar, pero al final decidí hacerlo. Con un Inuyasha/Kagura. Posteriormente, ciertas cuestiones del destino (y de Agatha :P) me hicieron cambiar de opinión respecto a la pareja. No obstante, me quedé con las ganas de escribir algo de este par, así que... ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo como parte de regalo de cumpleaños para la autora intelectual de mi gusto por escribir por Naraku?

Bien, todo ese rollo fue para decir ¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, Agatha! Espero que tu día lo hayas pasado excelente y te deseo el mejor de los éxitos siempre. De más está mencionar que te admiro mucho y que, aunque no hayas visto aún reviews míos pululando por todos tus fics (que juro que te he leído X3), me has hecho considerar a Naraku y Kagura como personajes con muchas aristas y, por demás, muy interesantes para escribir. Especialmente Naraku/Onigumo XD ahora ha sido mi turno de probar con Kagura. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero ya me dirás tú qué opinas acerca de su personalidad X3. Y no lo dudes que pronto te traeré el regalito oficial del foro :D

Ahora sí, ¡a leer y a disfrutar! :D

* * *

**Freedom**

**De Onmyuji.**

Ella estaba muerta. O lo estaría.

Si alguien los descubría, sería el fin. Aunque, por alguna razón más allá de toda su comprensión, tuvo la sensación de que su amo y señor estrujaría su corazón hasta la muerte dentro de muy poco tiempo, lo supiera o no.

Eso le aterraba pero la provocaba, al mismo tiempo.

El vaivén de dos cuerpos desnudos fundiéndose con frenesí en la fría cueva t el movimiento agitado del cuerpo femenino en torno al calor de la virilidad del otro, la hicieron sentir el control: por primera en su vida era ella quien llevaba las riendas, sin ataduras ni entes superiores dominándola.

No. Porque por primera vez, Kagura, el conejillo de indias, la carne del cañón a expensas de un intercambio, se supo libre. Libre como el viento que controlaba, libre como un pajarillo de ir a donde quisiera. Libre de comerse el mundo a mordidas.

Libre del jodido bastardo que era Naraku.

Una forma de libertad que no sabía que podía alcanzarse, al menos no hasta ese momento. Un tiempo en el que era de nadie, sólo de sí misma. Y el bastardo de su creador no podía alcanzarla.

En el cenit de su alucinante método de escape, su amante jadeó y gruñó guturalmente antes de tomarla de las caderas, tomando impulso hacia ella y hundiendo su carne hasta el fondo.

Kagura jadeó con la frente bañada en sudor, sintiendo el calambre ansioso subir como un pinchazo de gusto por entre las piernas y reventarse en su vientre bajo. Sus ojos desenfocaron y sus piernas temblaron furiosas del golpe. La vida pareció írsele de las manos con aquellas sensaciones y sonrió mientras lentamente volvía sobre sí, sintiéndose de pronto tan libre como relajada, abandonando sus preocupaciones y angustias.

Apenas había tardado unos momentos en volver sobre sus cabales cuando supo que, a pesar de haber alcanzado la cúspide de su placer, todavía no acababa. Pronto no tardó en acompañarle el objeto que le proveía su libertad, tensando los músculos y embistiendo duramente su húmedo interior, gruñó victorioso cuando su simiente se esparció violentamente dentro de ella.

Estaba hecho.

Erguida y sin deshacer la unión que los ataba, Kagura observó al hombre sonreír socarrón y altanero, sin apenas abrir los ojos para devorar semejante cuerpo visualmente. Sabía que si lo hacía, el hombre probablemente rompería a llorar. O trataría de matarla. Ya no estaba segura.

Sólo sabía que se arrepentía. Y lo haría por siempre. Porque había gritado el nombre de la miko de ropas extrañas mientras penetraba en su interior la primera vez. Porque había equivocado las elecciones de su vida.

Sin embargo, nada de eso lo detuvo de levantarse y lamer sus estimulados senos, usando la punta de su cálida y húmeda lengua para proporcionarle una nueva ola de calor a la mujer del viento y provocarla lo suficiente para volver a empezar; ella jadeando moviéndose despacio y cadenciosa; y luego él, más excitado que nunca, ansioso por volver a su interior.

Ella se dejó llevar, tumbándolo de nuevo sobre las telas rojas de la ropa que en algún momento llevaba puestas; dispuesta a mantener el control de la situación. Él gruñó, indignado de tener que ser llevado y no poder tomar las riendas del acto.

Hacer tratos con Naraku era como pactar con el mismo demonio. Seducir a Inuyasha a cambio de su corazón. Concebir un hijo de él a cambio de libertad. Verdadera libertad.

Sabía que después de abordar a Inuyasha en un lugar tan puro como el Hakureizan, confundirlo, seducirlo y llevarlo a tomarla en medio de las cuevas, ocultos de todo el mundo; Kagura podría estar esperando cualquier vástago del bastardo némesis de su amo y creador.

Un crío que por su mera existencia, le salvaba el pellejo, por ser contenedor de lo que quizás sería el arma más efectiva jamás creada para combatir a Inuyasha y separar a sus aliados.

Que la pondría a la puñetera disposición de su amo a morir cuando fuera que él lo dispusiera, después de asegurar que había expulsado su corazón humano en alguna masa de carne y que Shichinintai cayera. Porque por la mierda que Naraku no era idiota y no la dejaría libre.

Pero estaba hecho. Y ella había encontrado una nueva forma de libertad. En el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha.

Y si tenía la certeza de que no le quedaba nada más al volver a su amo, al menos se encargaría de disfrutar de esa libertad que le quedaba por delante.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Aunque me quedó cortito, espero no haberme salido de la personalidad de Kagura X3 Tengo la creencia de que cuando alguien escribe cualquier cosa a altas horas de la madrugada, no hay qué hacer modificaciones a lo grande, sino más bien mínimas. Y yo no hice cambios más que en ortografía, con el temor de arruinarlo después xD al final, me gustó el resultado y esperaré con ansias sus opiniones y comentarios. Destrocen mi fic si Kagura sale OoC, no podría esperar menos o.ó X3

Por un momento, después de escribir estas líneas, comencé a considerar la idea de escribir esto desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha. Pero no sé xD yo suelo ser así y en ocasiones no me atrevo a hacerlo XD.

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmy.**_


End file.
